


State Secrets & Shared Stories

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Different Lives [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Victorian, BAMF Molly Hooper, Escape, F/M, First Meetings, Galas, Jewelry, Mentioned James Moriarty, Molly Hooper is an Heir, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes is a Spy, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017, Victorian Molly Hooper, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, state secrets, surprised Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Confirmed rake and part-time spy William Holmes has to secure a locket being worn by the newest heiress of the ton, Margaret Hooper, before anyone else does, even if that means exposing his secret...and hers.





	State Secrets & Shared Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstone1520](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> This is a _very_ belated Christmas present to **moonstone1520** based on a prompt picked by **GreenSkyOverMe** (“ _'Apparently my grandmother’s locket I wore tonight to this fancy dinner is being sought after by thieves and you’ve been assigned to keep it safe at all costs- HEY LET GO OF ME I’M NOT GOING TO YOUR ‘HEADQUARTERS’ ASSHOLE.' AU_ ”) that I decided to write belatedly for Day 1 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017 after some tweaking. Enjoy!

He had never been a fan of assignments where he was to play guard, William thought to himself. _Especially_ the assignments where the one who was to be guarded had not been told they were being kept under protective watch. But there was some rather shady business going on with this woman who had just been swept up into society, a rather fetching lady, though past the marriageable age, who seemed to be the long lost heir of Lady Cartwright. And while Miss Margaret Hooper was not the wallflower she seemed, as his discrete observances had shown, she could not handle the hornet’s nest she had been thrust into upon her great-aunt’s demise.

Damn their number one spy getting found out as she had.

Something would have to be done about the leaks in the intelligence network his brother had set up soon enough, so that eventually he could go back to his normal life of working as a consulting detective, but at the moment, he needed to protect the heiress from the thieves who wanted the locket Miss Hooper wore that supposedly contained a list of enemies to the Crown. His side wanted it, obviously, so those enemies could be taken to task. The other side wanted it so that they could continue their devious plotting and planning against her majesty. And Miss Hooper was caught in the middle, completely unawares.

The waltz finished and finally, Miss Hooper left the floor to seek some refreshment. Now he seized his chance to properly introduce himself. But just as he got closer he saw that charming double crossing bastard James Moriarty head in the same direction. Fortunately for him, so did half a dozen women of marriageable age who did not know he was a serpent in disguise, and they pounced on him like flies to honey. He made it to Miss Hooper before another man had a chance. Even a woman past marriageable age would have prospects with an inheritance as large as hers, though most men would look to take it all and spend it foolishly. They needn’t have bothered; Miss Hooper was not a woman to be trifled with. She would do well on her own or against any man.

He just hoped not to be among them.

He bowed when he got to her, and she curtsied in front of him. “William Holmes,” he said.

He could see a glint of recognition, but he could not fathom why. “Margaret Hooper,” she said with a smile.

He began to speak more but he saw Moriarty had gotten away from the women and was heading towards them, a look of murder in his eyes. This did not bode well. “Come with me,” he said, reaching for her arm. 

“Sir!” she said.

He leaned in. “The locket you wear may contain valuable secrets to the state, concerning her Majesty’s enemies. I am here to collect it, and you, before thieves like James Moriarty get their hands on it and put it to ill use,” he said, his lips near her ear.

“And just why should I believe an...a known rake like you!” she said. Damn. His reputation had preceded him after all, unfortunately, a reputation he had curated to keep himself from being married off and keeping him from pursuing his passion as a consulting detective.

“I give you my word as a gentleman,” he said, tugging slightly.

“A rake has no honor,”

“Then I give my word as a fellow scientist, _Dr. Hooper_ ,” he said, staring at her full in the face. She stared at him in shock. “Yes, I know you are a fully accredited doctor, though you keep that quiet as not to scare off potential husbands. I, however, find it greatly appealing and if you will come with me I will spend the entire evening discussing your work with you, as I have wanted to do for some time. Now please. _Move._ ”

That seemed to uproot her, though she pulled her arm out of his grasp and grabbed his hand. It was easier that way anyway, and he navigated their way out of the ballroom and towards the kitchens, then out the servants' entrance and then to the street, where there was a hansom cab waiting for them. He tapped the driver's seat and the man sitting there woke with a start. “You have her?” the man with the blonde mustache said.

William nodded. “We must leave at once, Watson. Moriarty is at play in this.”

Watson’s eyes widened. “Get in and I’ll take us all somewhere same,” he said.

William nodded and then opened the door of the cab for Margaret, who he then helped in before getting in himself. Once they were settled the cab began moving and William leaned back in his seat, watching Margaret intently. “I am sorry if I startled you, Miss Hooper. But time was of the essence.”

Margaret nodded. “Do not worry, William.” She reached behind her and undid the locket before handing it to him. He rubbed the emerald on the front for a moment and then pocketed it in his coat. “How did you know I was a doctor?”

“I may have known long before it was apparent you were Lady Cartwright’s heir,” he said, feeling himself become warm. “Your papers on the effects of decomposition and various other facets of necrology are fascinating. I use them in my work.”

“As an agent of her Majesty’s secret service?” she asked.

He shook his head. “As a consulting detective.

She got an interesting look on her face, and after adjusting her skirts she leaned forward, her elbows on her thighs. “I would like to hear more if you are willing to tell me.”

“I would rather talk more in depth about your work,” William said.

“Then how about a trade. A story for a story,” Margaret said with a smile.

“That sounds like a fair trade,” he replied. Perhaps this evening would turn out well after all...


End file.
